Um I Don't Know How to Tell you This, But
by Cfbear2
Summary: How do the pokègirls tell the pokèguys that they'll be fathers soon?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is Cfbear2, and this is the first thing I'm posting to . It is not my first wring peice, simply the first I'm posting. Anywho, this is a one shot story of how our Pokè girls tell the Pokè boys that they are going to be Dads soon.

We are kicking this off with Ikarishipping, then Oldrivalshipping/Leafgreenshipping/whatever-the-heck-you-call-it-shipping, after that Pokèshipping, and closing it off with my OTP, Contestshipping.

I drew the cover (May and Drew's daughter) with what resources I had on a five hour car drive, (let me tell you, you don't have many supplies when you don't bring many) and I didn't have a brown, so I did the best I could for her hair. Sorry about that...

Hope you guys enjoy!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ikarishipping

Good morning!"

I groaned.

"Go away..."

"Paaaaaaulie! Waaaaaaaaake up!"

"Troublesome, why on earth are you waking me up at..." I looked at the clock. "Seven A.M.?"

I sniffed. "And what smells like coffee?"

"I made you breakfast! Here!"

She practically shoved a tray of food into my mouth. Then again, I didn't expect anything less from my overly hyper wife. Let's leave it at we are VERY different personality wise.

"Troublesome, my birthday is in several months."

This was very weird. Not the breakfast in bed part, she usually did this on special occasions, but nothing was going on today.

I guess she could have mixed my birthday up, but that was highly unlikely. She was one of the most organized people I know, and had my birthday memorized even before we started going out.

OK, maybe I did too. Why? Because- you know what, shut it. Not any of your business. Mind your own. Think you can manage that? No? Then go intrude on someone else's personal life.

And if you're one of my female fans, 1) I'm married. Get over it. 2) you're even more obnoxious than Troublesome waking me up at seven on a Saturday. A Saturday for Arceus's sake.

"It's not for your birthday, silly."

"Then what in Mew's name is it for?"

"Check the calendar!"

She shoved yet another item into my face. "I don't see anything."

She giggled. "It's Father's Day, of course."

"But I'm not a father."

She grinned. "I know. But you will be soon!"

"Good to kno- WAIT WHAT!? SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Hey guys! On back!

Lol, Paul is so OOC at the end.

Next up: Oldrivalshipping/Leafgreenshipping/whatever-the-heck-you-call-it-shipping

After that is Pokeshipping, and I'll close it off with my OTP, Contestshipping.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Oldrival/Leafgreen/whatever-the-heck-you-call-it-shipping

"Leafy! I'm home!"

Silence.

"Leafy? Hello?"

No reply. I guess she's not home from volunteering at the daycare yet. But... Usually she's home about half an hour before I am.

"Gare-bear! I'm back!"

Whomp.

"Ouch! Leafy! Next time could you check if anyone's on the other side of the door before you throw it open?!"

"Oops... Sorry Gary... But how am I supposed to know if you're on the other side or not?"

"I don't know. Get X-ray vision or something."

Ooh... That sounds like a cool power to ha-

"Don't even think about it, Oak."

Come on! Play dumb! Play dumb!

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She glared at me. "I don't need everyone complaining because you were checking out their underwear or standing inconspicuously around the lady's room!"

"Who says?"

"Me, your wife that you've known since you were five."

"OK, OK. Maybe the underwear, but not the other one. By the way, why weren't you home already?"

"Oh, I was at the mall looking at-"

"Wait. Leaf, the shopping hater was at the mall? The world has ended!"

"Ha ha, very funny. If you had let me finish my sentence, you would know why. I'm pregnant."

"...!"

She took a step forward, and tripped over my foot. Thankfully I caught her.

"Careful, Leafy. You don't want to hurt GJ."

"GJ?"

"Gary Jr."

I can't wait till the part where she can't roundhouse kick me.

Hi! I hope they didn't seem OOC because that was my first time I wrote them.

Next up: Pokeshipping


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

"Hey Mist! Whatcha reading?"

I walked in to find my wife sprawled on our bed, flipping through a large book.

"Hm... Landon... Lance... Lake... Luke... Oh, that's a cute one." She murmured, not appearing to have noticed my entering.

"MIST!"

She screamed, and whacked me over the head. "Ash! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh... It's a names book."

"OK..." Why would she be reading a names book?

"Oh! Did you hear?! Leaf's pregnant!"

"Is that why you were looking through the book of names?"

"No."

"Does she already have a name picked out?"

"No, but Gary wants to name him... her... I don't even know. Anyway, he wants to name it GJ."

"GJ?"

"Gary Jr."

"Did he-"

"Yup. He got roundhouse kicked."

I laughed. Classic Gary, classic Leaf. "You know, Drew is REALLY lucky that Leaf hasn't taught May karate. Yet.

She grinned. "He'd probably be dead by now. To be honest, I hope May never learns karate, for his sake."

We both laughed at our friend's crazy antics.

"And Dawn's pregnant too... Half of our group are going to be parents soon."

"Well... Actually..."

"What is it, Mist?"

"May called me this morning. She's planing on telling Drew today."

(A/N ha! You guys thought she was going to tell him!)

"No way! Really!"

"Yup."

"I wonder what genders they are going to be..."

"Hang on." She picked up a coin.

"Mist? What are you doing?"

"I'm simulating the odds. Heads is boy, tails is girl."

"OK then... I don't know how accurate it's going to be though. The odds of it being right are pretty slim."

"This one's for Paul and Dawn." Heads. "Gary and Leaf." Heads. "May and Drew." Tails. She flipped the coin one more time. Tails.

"Uh... Mist? Why'd you flip it a forth time?"

"Oh, that was for our baby."

In all honesty, I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this, and I still don't. Even though I finished writing it.

Last one! Who's up for some contestshipping?

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Contestshipping

"May, I'm-"

"DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! You're finally home!"

She practically launched herself over me, but instead settling for leaping into my arms.

"I missed you so much, May." I said softly as we stayed in a tight hug. I wasn't always huge on physical contact, but I started feeling more comfortable with it soon after I finally confessed to her.

That and I hadn't seen her in almost a week.

"I missed you so much, too. Don't leave for that long ever again."

"Not if I can help it."

She practically dragged me into the living room and sat me down on the couch, plopping down beside me.

"How was it?"

I had been judging a contest for the first time, one that was sadly half way across the region. We now lived in Slateport City, the place where we had first met.

We were twenty two now, (technically I'm twenty three, my birthday was a couple weeks ago. Her's is in a few months.) and we had gotten married three years ago when we were nineteen.

Sure, maybe we were a bit young, but we had liked each other since we were ten, and had been dating since we were fourteen. We still fought like we did when we were younger, but it was mostly teasing.

I still say the hardest part of the relationship was getting it through her dad's head that she had grown up and was now dating, and trying to get him to except me. He might be a teansy, ity bitty, bit over protective.

Oh, who am I kidding. It took May, Max, and her mom to get him refrain from killing because of the simple fact that I was dating his precious baby.

Fortunately, we had always had her mother's support. Seriously, she had been shipping us since she first met me. To this day I'm still trying to figure out what I did to make such a good impression on her.

Maybe it's a mom thing. Maybe she could tell how much we cared about each other. Maybe she could tell that I wasn't just going to leave her.

Though I think part of the reason I'm still alive is since her dad (somewhat) knew me since I was twelve, and had heard about me from May's mom and May herself since she first started co-ordnating.

He had kept a close eye on me from the moment he had so much as heard of me, and an extra close eye since we started traveling with each other in Johto. He watched to make sure that I was taking care of her (which I did of course.)

He was eventually forced to face the fact that she loved me, and I loved her back with my whole heart.

"How was it? How was it?"

"It was great. Really awesome, just like me."

Her smile faltered the slightest bit, but so small that even I didn't notice at the time.

"The contest, that is. The rest when I was by myself? That was torture."

She would have come with me if it weren't for two reasons.

1) throughout the eight years that we had been together, we had kept it from the press. A miracle considering how nosy they were. Especially for two top co-ordnaters.

2) she had been going through multiple tests to volunteer with Leaf at a daycare center, and needed to be here for tests if they came up. That place desperately needed more people to look after the kids, and therefore schedules were very tight.

"Oh, and Drew? I took a major test while you were gone."

"Oh? Did you completely fail it?"

"GRASSHEAD!"

"Kidding! How do you think you did?"

"100% positive!"

"Wait, so you got a one hundred, or you think you did really well?"

"Neither."

"Huh?"

She grinned. "It was a pregnancy test."

~THUNK!~

"Drew? You OK?"

...and Grasshead is now unconscious.

This one is over a page longer on notes than the other three. Just goes on to show how I can rant and rant about my favorite pairing.

And now I'm done.

Do you guys want me to make a one shot on how the press finds out? I probably am even if you don't want me to, so I don't even know why I'm asking...

Anyway, I'm going to start a story called 'through Norman's eyes' to replace the ghost of my past on my updating list.

Basically it's him watching Drew and May getting closer and closer, and his opinions on Drew.

Hitting the complete switch! See you!


End file.
